


Slender-man's proxy children

by Nyxmycat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: CreepyPasta family, Gen, Jay has wings, Protective Original Female Character, Sibling Love, Slender man raises his proxies, protective Slender man, protective hoodie, protective masky, they keep Jay as a pet, toby is the baby of the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxmycat/pseuds/Nyxmycat
Summary: What if Brian's parents abandoned him?What if Tim escapes the mental Hostel that his parent put him in?What if Samantha(oc) was left at the steps slender Manor as a baby?What if Toby ran away from home as a child?what if Slender-man raised his proxies as his children?This is an idea that I've had for a while now
Relationships: Masky/hoodie /toby/oc
Kudos: 9





	1. prologue

Deep in the Rose wood National Park is an old Manor that houses an odd family of a father and his three sons and one daughter. The father is an ancient being that had many names but is mainly known as Slender-man and his four children are his proxies that has joined him as children. The twins known to the world as Masky and Hoodie but to the family they are Tim and Brian. It is impossible to find one without the other. his only daughter who is known as vixen to the outside world but as Samantha to the family and the baby of the family toby.

how each of Slender-man children join is in a different way then the rest of their siblings  
so come and see the shenanigan's of the children proxies of Slender-man and how they joined the family


	2. Brian/Hoodie pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain's parents abandoned him when his mother gave birth to a pair of twins

Brian once was a sad child because his own parents didn't seem to care for him.

Brian 's Pov  
Its been years since I felt last felt the love of my parents I was around three years old, when they stopped loving me and started ignoring me and telling me I should never have been born. Last week mother give birth to a pair of twins who my parents seem to love with their whole hearts. Just the other day mother told me that we were going on a trip so I should pack my overnight bag only for them to abandoned me in the forest two hours later.

Two and a half week later

I've just ran out of food when I saw this old mansion with the lights on so I thought that maybe that I could get some food and maybe a pillow so I knocked on the door only to hear static noise  
When I began to hear the static noise, I began to get dizzy and when I was slowly starting to blackout I looked up to see a tall man Without a Face. The last thing I heard was in my head don't worry my child you're safe for now you can tell me your story later soon after you get some sleep little one.


End file.
